Kissing Game
by Dumpling Soup
Summary: Teasing Alice was like a game to Ace, so why not make it as Kissing game? Ace-x-Alice one shot.


There was at least a foot of snow in Wonderland piled on the silent, blood-stained grounds of such a distorted world. Alice looked out the window of the clock tower with haggard eyes of brilliant azure. She rested her head on the brickwall, oblivious to the argument that ensued behind her between the two men.

"Well, Alice, what do you think."

Alice turned her head around with no particular interest. "What?"

Ace laughed. "What do you think about it, Alice?"

When Alice creased her eyebrows, Julius cleared his throat and grabbed Ace by the neck. "I don't think dragging Alice into this would be the best thing to do, Ace." His voice was stern and cold to the man but Ace paid no mention to it.

"Which one of us do you think kisses better?"

Alice's face lit up a bright red. She could feel the pressure her heart emitted as it pounded against her ribcage and the temperature in the room rise in mere seconds. "T-t-that's not a question to ask a lady!" she screamed.

Ace merely laughed in amusement at the mention of a lady. "Alright, Alice, "he joked, "you're a lady. Now what?" He stood behind Julius with his gloved hand covering the man's mouth, much to his (unwilling to admit it, though) pleasure for his face was a small shade of apple.

"I _am_ a lady, Ace," Alice huffed with crossed of her arms. "So, I don't go asking me, a lady, those kinds of questions." She tried closing her eyes but it didn't work, she had to use every inch of willpower not to look at the man, so her eyes buzzed all around the room. "Don't ask such silly questions," she whispered.

The knight tilted his head, the look of amusement long departed from his handsomely young looking face. "Then do you want to play a game?"

"A what?" Alice snapped.

"A game!" Ace's smile somehow was able to light the darkened room with a brightness that made the girl's heart skip a beat. _Quiet down_, she thought to herself. "All you have to do is sit down, alright?"

She could see the intent in his eyes, the hidden motive that told her she would regret it if she ever agreed. "Okay." Then why did she? The worlds flew out of her mouth faster than her heart could thump as her eyes were captivated by the crimson orbs. She blinked. "No. No!" she screamed upon realization of what she said. It was too late as the knight had already grabbed her by the arm and dragged her across the room. He shoved her down with too much strength and she squeaked but the man paid no attention. Ace grabbed a bandana and, ignoring Alice's screams and pleas, tied it around her eyes.

"Now," he said darkly, almost deprived of any sort of emotion there was, as if the game he created wasn't fun anymore, the outcome already decided, "which one of us is the best kisser?"

Alice couldn't move, the fear in her immobilized her. It was the way he talked, the way she couldn't see him. If she did, she knew she could stand up to him because there was always that hint of loneliness behind his crimson eyes like that of a child looking for a lost something he loved dearly. But she couldn't see him. She could only hear, hear his snow words, beautiful to the ear but deadly to the heart. If she heard more, would she break?

"Ace."

"Don't worry, Alice. It's safe. You just have to tell us which of us is the better kisser, right, Julius?"

There was no answer and Alice's heart pounded with lust and fear of the unknown. Where was Julius? What was Ace going to do to her? Would Julius just abandon her like that? Would he really let Ace do whatever he wanted to her? Julius...

"One."

"No, Ace, don't do it!"

"Two."

"Please, I'm begging you. Don't."

"Three."

"A—"

He stopped her. His lips conjoined with hers. It was a deadly sensation, a sin of lust. It sent shivers down her entire body, the way he let his lips press against hers with such force and brutality but sweet passion she could feel deep inside her. There were such conflicting emotions erupting in her but she didn't want it to stop. Her arms wrapped around the man's neck, and in the brief moment of unlocking, she could smell the forest on him. They interlocked again. The sweet sensation was back, but the force was gone, replaced with tender passion this time around.

"I'm not letting you go now."

The thing was, she didn't think she minded it, if the person in front of her was always and forever Ace.

- The End -


End file.
